Eurasia Enne Zahard
Eurasia Enne Zahard (유라시아 엔 자하드, Yurahshia En Jahad, "Eurasia Enne Zahard") adalah seorang Putri Zahard dan seorang Ranker Tingkat Tinggi, ranking 7 di dalam Menara. Setelah dia dan senjatanya, Colorless December, menggila, dia disegel.Dia dibesarkan di Keluarga Eurasia dan ibunya adalah Eurasia Blossom sedangkan ayahnya adalah Po Bidau Gustang. Penampilan dan Kepribadian Terlepas dari penampilannya yang belum diketahui, dikatakan dia sangat didukung oleh kecantikan wajahnya dan kepribadian yang cinta damai. Hasilnya, dia menaiki menara dan menjadi Ranker dengan sangat cepat. Rambutnya warna pink.Vol.2 Ch.239: 43F - Hell Train: The Floor of Death (8) Image Gallery EnneandPrincesses.png|Pertempuran diantara Putri-Putri Enne.zahard2.png|Enne disegel Sejarah After becoming a Ranker and given the Colourless December, she started to change oddly and dangerously and sometimes she killed for no reason at all, including members of the Zahard Family. She would pretend to be a pacifist and then suddenly attack people in anger. About the same time Garam Zahard murdered Yuram Zahard and seized the Indigo July, the rumour that Enne Zahard was connected to the two Princesses started to spread. Some days later, Garam and Enne disappeared. They later became High Rankers after this incident; Garam Zahard was given the sobriquet of Mako Shark and Enne Zahard was given the sobriquet of Great White Shark. Fights between Princesses were never a problem (even when they killed each other), but the news of a Princess going insane and disappearing with one of the 13 Month Series weapons was something that could bring chaos to the entire Tower, so Zahard ordered the two Princesses to be quickly captured. Garam Zahard was sane (contrary to the rumours) and was able to hide, but Enne Zahard was different. She knocked down Zahard's men and killed many of the Rankers who chased her. But even she couldn't defeat all of the Rankers and Enne Zahard was caught and was brought in front of Zahard himself. Unie Zahard and Rebecca Pon Zahard were killed, and Koon Maschenny Zahard and Pondo Zahard helped catch her. There's a rumour that Zahard himself interfered. There's also another rumour that Heice Zahard who refused a 13 Month Weapon after becoming a Ranker participated in the battle. Zahard, disappointed in his daughter, couldn't choose to kill her himself, but instead ordered for her to be sealed away. Thus Enne Zahard was sealed in a mysterious labyrinth. The Colorless December was also sealed because its sentient half was in a maniacally psychotic state, as Enne. At some point, Garam Zahard broke into the labyrinth to meet her. During that time, Enne informed Garam about Zahard's secret. Enne told that Zahard never actually had any intention of marrying from the very beginning. The creation of the Zahard princesses was to quell out people's immediate discontent, as Zahard was the mastermind behind the events that led to the tragic death of all the first-generation princesses. After figuring that, Enne confronted Zahard and heard several cruel secrets. Among them was the existence of Grace Arlen, Zahard's first love whom he could never forget. Powers and Abilities Enne was the only Princess who had ever owned the Colourless December. She displayed extremely powerful abilities and was graded on an entirely different level than all the other Princesses. Notes and Trivia *It's widely known that Gustang was both Blossom's greatest fan and hater. There are many stories floating around about the union of the two, however, most are fake. But it is a fact that a certain legal document exists in the possession of the sealed Princess, Enne Zahard, that contains a secret about the two.Po Bidau Gustang's character profile (SIU's blog) Translated version Alternative translation * Anne Jahad (LINE Webtoons) References Navigation es:Eurasia Enne Zahard it:Eurasia Enne Zahard Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Rankers Category:Fishermen Category:Females Category:Eurasia Family Category:High Rankers